


(Why you don't) Kiss your friends

by conehead



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conehead/pseuds/conehead
Summary: Clarke needs "help" for a project, her friends make it clear that she only has one option.orwho knows, maybe kissing your crush is the only way to get over them





	(Why you don't) Kiss your friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExpensiveMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpensiveMagic/gifts).



**Clarke:** why cant one of you just help me out here??

 

**Octavia:** wheres the fun in that

 

**Raven:** you kno who you have to ask

 

**Clarke:** i can give 100 reasons why thats a terrible idea

 

**Raven:** I can give you 1 why its the best ever

 

**Octavia** : is it getting over her massive crush??

 

**Raven:** one way or another

 

**Octavia** : its getting sad to watch tbh

 

**Clarke:** ITS NOT A CRUSH

 

**Raven:** then you shouldnt have a problem with asking her

           :woman up

 

**Octavia:** ^^^

 

**Clarke:** -_- I hate you both

 

Clarke tossed her phone on the couch, grabbed her sketch pad from the coffee table and went out onto the balcony. 

 

The page in front of her mostly remained blank as her mind raced with other... matters. The only time something did start to appear, Clarke quickly shut the book when she realized what- well more like who- she had been trying to avoid thinking about was invading her artistic zone.

 

It is not a crush.

 

At least that’s what she told herself over and over again as she walked back inside, gracelessly flopping on the couch with a groan. Clarke stared at her phone like it was about to catch fire. She couldn’t make herself type out the text, let alone touch the offending object, so she continued to stare at it. The more time passed, the more she was starting to hate herself for thinking about Raven’s suggestion. It was utterly ridiculous and she knew her friend only suggested it to torture her, but…

 

It is  _ not  _ a crush.

 

She could just not do it. The project isn't worth that much of her grade, sure it might drop a bit, but she should be able to pick it back up. Clarke would bet good money on the fact that her friends probably already told everyone else she knew to say no if she asked them. That only left her with two options, fail or ask a stranger. 

 

Or 

 

Or she could woman up as they said and ask her non-crush. So really, her two options were either mortify herself or fail.

 

She really hated failing. With a deep breath she grabbed her phone and quickly typed the message, looked away and hit send before she could stop herself.

 

**Clarke:** Can i kiss you? 

 

Oh god, she really did it. Panic set in as the blue word bubble taunted her, she tried to think of a way to play it off since  _ for some reason _ “smart phones” don’t let you take back a text you regret. A buzz thankfully interrupted her craze and she was almost too afraid to looked down at the notification.

 

**Lexa:** are you drunk? 

          it’s barely noon, but it’s been known to happen

 

**Clarke:** No

 

Of course Lexa would think that! What other reasonable explanation was there for the girl you’ve been friends with for the last year randomly asking to kiss you? Clarkes head flops back onto a pillow, why? Why did she do that to herself? She sat back up and started typing out a quick explanation to the out of the blue ask. She had just hit send as another bubble popped up.

 

**Lexa:** Okay

 

**Clarke:** Its for a project

            wait what

            Really?

 

**Lexa:** Yea sure

 

**Clarke:** Seriously?

 

**Lexa:** Why is that so hard to grasp

 

**Clarke** : i was expecting grovelling or a flat out no

Or for you to be llike, okay this chick really is weird friend ship over blah blah balh

 

**Lexa:** well none of those happened

 

**Clarke:** right

 

**Lexa** : so?

 

**Clarke:** right, are you busy tonight?

 

**Lexa:** ill come over around 7?

 

**Clarke:** okay

 

Everything was not okay.

 

She can’t believe Lexa said yes. Lexa said yes and now she was going to have to kiss her and soon. Her non-crush that was absolutely a full on crush. Can you die if your heart beats really fast for an extended period of time? She could ask her mom, because there was a significant chance of that happening or maybe just passing out. Her mom would probably make things worse though, better to just stick it out and hope for the best. 

 

In order to prevent a medical drama or making a fool out of herself, Clarke needed to pull herself together in the next seven hours.

 

And it took that long to do so. Between changing outfits and cleaning the microdust out of the couch cushions, both unnecessary since Lexa had seen her in her grungiest of outfits and her apartment in varying stages of disarray, she barely had the stomach to eat something before the alarm on her phone went off signalling it was almost seven.

 

When there was finally a knock on the door, Clarke shook her hands trying to dissipate her nerves. Lexa stood there in her leather jacket and skinny jeans, hair pulled over her left shoulder, looking all too casual and relaxed compared to Clarke’s inner turmoil.

 

“Uh, hi come in” she gestured inside and internally smacked herself, she was already being awkward, but Lexa just gave her a small smile and stepped in. Clarke shut the door and rested her head against it for a second.  _ Play it cool. _

 

It’s just a crush.  

 

“We can just sit on the couch and talk a bit first if you want” 

 

With a nod, Lexa tossed her jacket over the back and took her spot on one side of the couch. Clarke tentatively sat on the other side, drumming her thumbs on her knee.

 

“So a project, huh?” Lexa asked with an amused smile.

 

“Yeah, for my visual arts class.” 

 

“Cool”

 

If anyone would have asked Clarke for the definition of awkward she would have described that moment, both of them nodding and not saying anything. It really could not have been worse. 

 

Until she opened her mouth again and she could only stare in wide eyed shock at Lexa’s raised brow after Clarke asked “Have you ever had a crush on me?”

Lexa eyed her, trying to see where the conversation was going, before shrugging. “Yeah”

 

“What?” if Clarke had been drinking, there definitely would have been a spit take.

 

“I said yes. I get little infatuations with most new people I meet.”

 

“Cool, cool, cool, and when do they go away?”

 

“Some naturally with time as the relationship progresses, others I just have to test the waters”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Like, if there’s a mutual attraction but you’re not sure if there’s more to it you go for it.”

 

“Go for it?” Clarke asked thankful it didnt come out as a squeak, because seriously?

 

“Yeah, sometimes you have kiss your friends just to be sure. You only know there’s nothing there after. It usually happens at parties” Lexa said eyeing her and Clarke can’t help it if her heart starts beating faster from the look, “but it can be anywhere”

 

“Are you being serious?”

 

“Sure, I’m a lot closer with the friends I’ve kissed, no hard feelings or questions of underlying romance to complicate it.”

 

“And it always works out for both people? No one ever thinks there could be more when the other doesn’t?”

 

“I’ve never had an issue with that.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”   
  


“Yeah, I think we should get my project over with.” Clarke tried to sound confident, shifting to her knees and facing Lexa fully on the couch.

 

“Alright” Lexa slid over so she was sitting on the middle cushion and Clarke really hoped her crush would go away afterwards because she was having too many non platonic feelings for the girl sitting in front of her, but she didn’t want to lose her as a friend. “Okay so how do you wanna do this?” Lexa asked

 

“We could- hold on” Clarke jumped up and walked over to where she set her camera up earlier, she fixed the angle and hit the record button then went retook her seat. “Okay” She rubbed her hands along her legs. “Maybe if we just-”

 

“-You know what” Clarke doesn’t get the chance to hear the rest of her thought or maybe that was it, but suddenly one of Lexa’s hands was on her thigh and the other cupping the back of her head bring her forward. The moment their lips touched Clarke knew she was screwed. Lexa wasn’t tentative like Clarke thought she would be and Clarke found herself falling into her. Bringing her hands up to tangle in Lexas hair, she brought their mouths closer together. Lexa’s hand moved from Clarkes thigh up her back as she changed the angle sucking Clarkes bottom lip into her mouth. Clarke shifted so she was straddling Lexa, pushing her to lay back on the couch as she slid her tongue along Lexa’s.

 

It was only when she impulsively ground her hips down drawing a moan from Lexa’s lips that she thought about what was happening and shot off the couch. Breathing heavily, she took in Lexa’s position on her elbows, lips slightly swollen, and chest heaving, and Clarke wanted nothing more than to go back to kissing her, but knew it would only hurt more in the long run.

 

She needed a minute to process, a minute not being distracted by Lexa and her stupid kissable face.

 

“I need to go”

 

Lexa sprang up from the couch “Go? What?”

 

“Yeah, it was good to see you, thanks for your help.” She rushed out before grabbing her shoes and escaping through the door.

 

“We’re at  _ your  _ place! Clarke!”

 

\----

 

Two walks around the block and a lot of self chastising later, Clarke was in front of her door. She’d be surprised if Lexa was still there after she pretty much abandoned her and part of her was relieved by that thought. The other part of her knew that she needed to come clean about her feelings. Even if that meant things were going to be awkward between them for awhile, she’d manage. Probably. 

 

Lexa was typing something on her phone while sitting cross legged in the armchair, the sound of the door closing made her look up and she immediately stood.

 

“Clarke-” Lexa started but Clarke held up her hand giving her a somewhat pleading look. She needed to talk first before she chickened out.

 

“I’m sorry for leaving you here, but I needed to clear my head. Can we sit?” She asked earning a nod and they both took their respective places on the couch facing each other. “I feel like I should start by saying that I had a crush on you too, god that sounds so childish when I say it out loud.” She groaned running her hand through her hair, she couldn’t meet Lexa’s eyes anymore “And kissing you… it didn’t get rid of it, it only made my feelings for you feel more real and I get that that doesn’t happen for you and if you want to pause our friendship that’s fine. I mean it would suck, but I’d get it. I just hope we can still be friends at some point?”

 

“Are you done?”

 

“I’m sure I could keep going, but yeah.”

 

“Clarke, I don’t want to be your friend” seeing Clarke’s shoulders drop Lexa quickly scrambled over to her, grabbing her hand before Clarke could go anywhere “Wait! that’s not what I meant, I want to be your friend, but I also want to be more than your friend.” Clarke gave Lexa a questioning look, urging her to continue “I don’t kiss my friends like that, I don’t feel for them what I feel for you.”

 

“What are you saying?”   
  


“I think I’m much better at showing you” Cupping Clarkes cheek, Lexa leaned forward to bring their lips together. With the fear of it being a one time thing no longer an issue, Clarke let herself melt into the kiss as she settled on her back with Lexa on top of her. "I told you it always works out" was whispered in her ear before she felt lips on her neck

 

*In the morning she’ll send her friends a picture of Lexa in her bed, until then she’s going to enjoy every minute of this* 

**Author's Note:**

> I never read over anything I write so if its missing something let me know!
> 
> if you're lucky enough to be at Clexacon- Enjoy!
> 
> Shy- At last, right? the second one will be up tomorrow
> 
> coneheda on tumblr


End file.
